


big brother

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [10]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Can I request a drabble? Set during Metafiction when Castiel sees Gabriel again. Gabriel holding Cas in his arms and wings, comforting him, soothing him as if he's a fledgling again. Cas so relieved to see him. Please and thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	big brother

**Author's Note:**

> read on my tumblr at: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125840001011/can-i-request-a-drabble-set-during-metafiction

It had been so long since Castiel had seen Gabriel, they hadn’t been on good terms the last time. Castiel had been disappointed in Gabriel, not understanding how his big brother could be hiding away from the Apocalypse.

 

His brother, the Archangel Gabriel. The brother who had protected him as a fledgling, who had seemed strong and mighty and invincible.

 

Cas sighed as he felt Gabriel’s arm wrap around him, and soon after his many wings joined the embrace as he breathed in the sweet cinammon scent of Gabriel.

 

He could almost smell heaven, the fresh earth as Gabriel held him, brought back to the earliest years of his existence and for a moment, he was safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @: darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
